An elongate tubular member may be used as part of a system to perform an operation or procedure at an operation location. Part of the operation or procedure may include delivering fluid to the operation location. For example, in medical applications, the tubular member may be an endoscope or catheter, and the operation location may be a treatment site within a patient. Fluid may be delivered to the treatment site as a flushing procedure for various reasons, such as to dilute or thin out viscous fluid or other material, clear an area for visualization, or keep open a stricture or passageway in the body, as examples.
The tubular member may include a plurality of lumens extending in a body of the tubular member, which may be used to perform the operation or procedure. Each of the lumens may be designated, sized, or configured for a particular function associated with the operation or procedure. Minimizing an overall diameter or cross-section of the tubular member while still providing full functionality in order to perform the operation or procedure may be desirable. In that regard, configuring the tubular member to combine functions within the lumens and/or to utilize otherwise unused spaced in the tubular member may be desirable.